Someday
by silverthewolf22
Summary: Stan and Kyle get into an argument because Stan slept with Craig. Kyle leaves, Stan runs after him, and Kyle dies. Then later Stan committed suicide, and meets Kyle in Heaven. Characters do not belong to me.


**Someday**

**Kyle's POV**

It has been three years since we got married. We have been friends since preschool. We had amazing adventures together. We were in love in high school. We both promise that we would be together forever, till that day.

"Why would you do that to me? I thought you loved me, Stan," I cried.

"Kyle, you know I messed up all the time, but this time, can you forgive me?" he asked. I didn't look in his direction. I walked to the closet, grabbed suitcases and my clothes, and started packing.

"Kyle, please stop. You know I love you." he pleaded.

"No. I don't know if you love me. You went behind my back, slept with Craig and lied about it. You don't how bad it hurts for me." I cried; my eyes red and puffy from all the crying. He grabbed my arm, and wouldn't release after I told three times to let go off me.

"Stan, please let go of me." I demanded.

"Someday I'll make it better, I promise." he said.

"Stan, you're not going to have another chance! Don't you understand! You screwed up for the last time! I'm done with you!" I shouted as I pulled out the driveway, for good.

**Stan's POV**

I ran out the door. I didn't want Kyle to leave me for good. I ran after a black Chevy pickup. I felt tears run down my face. _'I'm sorry Kyle! I didn't mean it!'_ That thought kept running through my mind, faster and faster, till it pounded my head. I stopped running. Kyle was far ahead now. He already heading towards the city limits until a semi crashed into the Chevy pickup. Tears flooded my eyes. The last thing I saw was his hat floating to the ground.

**Kyle's POV**

I looked in the rear view mirror. Stan was running after me. I stepped on the gas pedal. He stopped running. I listened to the radio for a minute. 'Someday' was playing. That was one of Stan's favorite songs. I guess I know why. He's always asking for forgiveness. I started crying again. I wiped the tears away. I heard something. It was a semi coming toward me. I closed my eyes and saw my life flash before my eyes. All I saw was Stan. The way he smiled. The way he laughed. His warmth when we would hug. The softness of his lips. _'I love you, Stan'_ That was the last thing I could think of, before darkness took over me.

**Stan's POV**

"You had to kill your Jew, didn't you Stan?" a voice said behind me.

"Go away Cartman. you know that isn't true." I demanded.

"I know very well you to been fighting over your relationship." Cartman smirked.

I grabbed Kyle's hat and walked away. Pushing Cartman out of my way.

I slammed the door shut. I pressed Kyle's hat to my face. It still smelled like him. I fell to my knees and started bawling. I held his hat like a pillow. I lay on the floor, still crying. _'Cartman's right. Kyle wouldn't be dead if I haven't driven him away. It's my entire fault, and Cartman knows that to be true. I lost everything I cared about, because of me.'_ I thought.

"I'm so sorry Kyle! I'm sorry! I love you!" I shouted. I crawled to my desk and grabbed paper and a pencil. I started writing.

**Epilogue **

**Butter's POV**

I kept knocking on Stan's door. It's been a week and no one has seen him. The door opened. No one welcomed me. I got scared. I saw a lifeless body, hanging from the ceiling. The body was wearing a red poof ball hat. It was Stan. I cut the rope and laid his body gentle on the ground. There was a note pinned to his shirt. It said:

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things

_Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
You pray your dreams will leave you here;  
But still you wake and know the truth,  
No one is there...

Say goodnight,  
Don't be afraid,  
Calling me, Calling me as you fade to black.

Holding my last breath

_I love you Kyle._

_~ Stan_

"Oh Stan. Why would you do this yourself? Everyone else cares about you. Why would you leave us?" Butters cried.

**Kyle's POV**

I woke up with surprise. It's been two weeks and I still feel empty inside, where my heart belonged. I decided to take a walk. My wings need a break from flying all the time. I saw the golden gates from where I was. I saw someone I missed desperately. It was Stan.

"Stan! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kyle, I love too much to let you leave me. I'm sorry." he cried. I started crying too. The fact is we both love each other and we together again, just like the beginning.

"Stan, I forgive you, because I love you very much." I finally admitted. We lean in for a kiss. It was so beautiful, just like him. He held my hand. I smiled like I would always when he hold my hand.

We walked away that day. From all the pain and trouble we been through and started again.

Like we would do when we were young.


End file.
